Complicated Tangles
by DarkSeductress
Summary: Written for the Stages of Love challenge on livejournal. Most things begin simple gestures and evolve into something much more. RobinRaven pairing
1. Stage 1 Simple Gestures

Title: Simple Gestures

Author: darkemptyheart/DarkSeductress

Theme: Attraction

Rating: PG

Author's Notes: Spoilers for The End Pt. 3

Word Count: 100

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Teen Titans.

This whole series of drabbles was written for the Stages of Love challenge on There were 5 stages: Attraction, Romance, Passion, Intimacy, and Commitment. Each drabble has to be between 100- 500 words. I might eventually expand on this.

Most things that are tangled and complicated began with a simple, innocent gesture. With Robin and Raven it is no different.

So when Raven hugs Robin for having hope when her own was lost, it is a surprise to them both. It's a simple gesture, almost an intimate one. Then she pulls back and smiles at him, and even though everyone else is standing around them, the team is forgotten.

Raven didn't hug them.

Raven hugged Robin.

Maybe if she had it would be easier to forget the sweat that gathered in Robin's palms and the fluttering in Raven's stomach.


	2. Stage 2 Shouldn't Matter

Title: Shouldn't Matter

Author: darkemptyheart/DarkSeductress

Theme: Romance

Rating: PG

Word Count: 100

Author's Notes: I am so sorry that this is extremely late, but I've had the flu for two weeks and I'm just getting better. My sincere apologies to everyone in the community and the mod.

The pot of tear cooling on the stove.

A book of white magic spells pushed under the door.

A white cape that will never get worn.

A black rose in a book.

None of these items should matter to Raven. The person who sent them shouldn't matter to Raven. But the book has been held with trembling hands, the white cape packed away carefully, and the rose preserved.

None of it should matter.

Not the kiss they share in a dark corner or the feeling of Robin's bare hands on her skin.

Yet, more than anything, it matters.

It matters.


	3. Stage 3 Explosions

Title: Explosions

Author: darkemptyheart/ DarkSeductress

Theme: Passion

Rating: R

Word Count: 150

Every time Robin's fingers touch Raven's skin, it leaves a seared path. He seems to be tracing patterns. She wonders if he's trying to trace the marks Slade left on her body.

The thought thrills Raven.

She knows that must be sick, but the kisses Robin is placing on her neck makes her forget why it should be.

Raven wants to touch more of his skin, but Robin keeps swatting her hands away. Finally he pins her in the corner with one hand holding her wrists, while the other moves under her leotard.

She can't bring herself to appreciate how weird that is, in fact her thoughts are becoming incoherent as her breathing gets erratic.

Raven closes her eyes and moans.

Something _big_ explodes downstairs.

Slowly her breathing calms and her eyes open to Robin smirking at her.

"Opps."

His smirk deepens.

Raven knows he wants to explode something else.


	4. Stage 4 Unmasking

Title: Unmasking

Author: darkemptyheart/DarkSeductress

Theme: Intimacy

Rating: PG

Author's Note: This one ran over a bit more than I wanted, but I thought this piece was important.

Word Count: 160

"You don't have to do this, Robin."

"Haven't you ever been curious?"

"No. I trust you."

"I know. That's why I want to do this. _Because I trust you_."

Raven is silent as Robin's hands reach behind his head.

"You really don't have to," she murmurs closing her eyes.

Robin wonders if her apprehension has more to do with her being afraid of how this action will change their relationship, than her not wanting to break his trust.

"We all have secrets, Robin. Some are better left that way."

Raven sounds desperate not to see.

"And some are better shared."

Robin is determined to let her see.

Raven opens her eyes at the sound of his voice. The subtle widening is the only hint to her surprise.

"Your eyes are brown."

Robin smiles, sincere and honest, "I know."

Later that night when they are racing through Jump City on Robin's motorcycle, Raven's soft, "Thank you," is lost in the wind.

Author's Note 2: Someone informed me that in the DC comics continuity Dick Grayson has blue eyes. The reason I gave Robin brown eyes in this piece is because in the cartoon Teen Titans, it is never officially stated who he is. If I ever decide to expand this story, I'll most likely change his eye color to fit some continuity, but until then I'll just keep his eyes brown.


	5. Stage 5 Settling

Title: Settling

Author: darkemptyheart/ DarkSeductress

Theme: Commitment

Word Count: 100

Author's Notes: Thank you to the mod for hosting this challenge. Thank you to everyone who has commented on the Robin/Raven challenge, I really appreciate. I had a lot of fun, I'll definitely be joining this challenge next time.

Raven watches Robin chatting animatedly with Starfire. Jealousy gnaws at her heart, but she refuses to swallow the bitter pill. After everything they've shared, Raven wonders if Robin will ever really belong to her.

Raven looks away refusing to torture herself further. She'll take what she can get. She will settle for what Robin gives her, even if it destroys her in the end.

Raven doesn't realize Robin's sitting beside her until he reaches out to hold her hand.

Raven stares at their entwined hands and then Robin's smile.

She realizes in this moment, Robin will never make her settle.


End file.
